He Loves Me
by Pixel-the-evil-fairy
Summary: neo cant stand it he has to fes up... this is an ATS SMU fic...


This Short is a part of the ATS series and it fits into SMU. I thought this would be a good fic to write... so please read and review!!!

I don't own matrix or ATS!!!

Enjoy!!  
  
**He Loves Me**

Star's POV:  
  
As I made my way down the hallway of our agency to agent Alo's office, I remembered back to the days when I first met Neo, and how cool he looked in that long black coat and those tight leather pants....  
  
I suddenly get the urge to go out on a 'Neo hunt' to find him and turn around, going back the way I came, completely forgetting why I wanted to go see Alo...  
  
As I walk out of the agency doors I feel the urge to go left, because somehow I got the feeling that I would find him if I went that way. So I go down the stairs and walk down the street to my left...  
  
Neo POV:  
  
I am in the Matrix on a mission for Morphous, I have a potential to meet, I am walking down a dark ally when I remember back to when I first met Agent Star, how she had a 'crush' on me, and would find any excuse it find me...  
  
My feelings for her have grown somewhat drastically over the past few months and I find that I am thinking of her even when I shouldn't be...  
  
I take a wrong turn with out thinking and start to walk in the direction on her agency completely forgetting the potential I was supposed to be meeting...

Back at the agency:  
  
Angel sees Star leave looking slightly preoccupied,  
  
"What's up?" T'Lorie asks her as she comes out of her office, seeing Angel just standing there starring down the hall, "You look...weird..."  
  
"I just saw star coming up the hall, I think she was headed for Alo's office, when all of a sudden she got that look on her face and just turned around and left."  
  
"You don't think she has gone to look for him again do you?" T'Lorie asked, now with a slightly worried look on her face.  
  
"Quite possibly," Angel was now looking worried too, "It's like she has a tracker on him or something, because every time he comes into the matrix, she goes all funny like that." 'Not that that's a bad thing...' she thought to herself.  
  
"I think we should tail her," T'L said as she walked up the hall and knocked on Alo's door.  
  
She knocked and Alo opened the door and let them come in. "Hey! Whats up guys? Come to play dress ups?" she asked looking hopeful.  
  
"Sorry Alo, not at the moment, we have a bit of a situation..." Angel trailed off, she really wanted to play dress ups too.  
  
"Oh, damn!" Alo looked a bit said, but soon forgot that.  
  
"We think Star has gone on another 'Neo hunt'," T'L said as she required her Laptop and sat down at Alo's desk. Angel and Alo stood behind her and watched as she started typing.  
  
"Oww!! A 'Neo hunt'!!! Yay!!!" Alo clapped her hands in excitement, the other 2 RA' smiled slightly too... 

Neo's pov:  
  
'I'm going to tell her! I have made up my mind and I'm going to tell her how I feel' he thought to himself. he looked up the street and saw her come around the corner at the other end of the block, he waved but she didn't see him.  
  
maybe she hasn't seen me yet... he thought, she kind of does look preoccupied...he tried waving again  
  
star's pov:  
  
I turn a corner and walk down another street, I am walking with my head down so I don see him at first but i could Sence his presents so I look up and there he is waving, I look behind me, maybe he didn't notice my... but there is nobody there.  
  
"hello agent Star" he says as we come closer  
  
"hello Mr. Anderson" I say with a smile that could kill  
  
back at the office:  
  
"hey look there he is" shouts Alo, as she claps her hands and jumps up and down for joy  
  
on the screen:  
  
neo: hello agent star  
star: hello Mr. Anderson (smiling)  
Neo: I have something I need to tell you  
star: (playfully) and what would that be?  
Neo: (he takes stars hand) I...I...  
star: (looks up at him)  
neo: (takes her other hand) I... I think  
  
"come on already! spit it out!!!" angel shouts getting frustrated  
  
Neo: I think that um...I...  
  
"Damn this is worse than bold and the beautiful!!!" T'Lorie said drumming the desk with her fingers.  
  
Star: yes... what is it?  
Neo: (in his head) just say it!!! Just say it!!!  
Neo: ithinkiminlovewithyou....  
Star: what was that? You said it too fast I didn't catch it all  
Neo: I love you  
  
neo then pulled star into a kiss that was to die for...  
  
Star's pov:  
  
I nearly had heart attack as he said those words and get so court up in the kiss that I nearly forget why I'm here.  
  
so in an act to get in a better position i wrap my arms around his neck and require an object behind his back, a gun, a big shiny desert eagle and aim it at the side of his head.  
  
I break the kiss,  
  
"oh I love yo..." he didn't get to finish his sentence cause I pulled the trigger at that second, he didn't no what hit him...  
  
"And I despise you" she hissed at him as she walked off leaving neo dead on the ground in a pool of his own blood.  
  
Pix note: should I just finish it there or should i be nice and write some more? I think I'll write more, I'm not that mean...  
  
star's pov:  
  
I suddenly find myself back at the agency where i started.  
  
"Are u ok? You kind of just zonked out halfway up the hall" I heard angel say, I look up and she was standing beside me.  
  
"What...huh? What happened?" I say the events that had just occurred still reeling through my mind, "was it all just a...glitch?"  
  
"I think so, unless you have the ability to stop time?" angel said  
  
"oh. Thank the gods!!" I shout as it all sinks in, it was all a glitch!! I didn't kill my beloved neo.  
  
"Can I by any chance ask what happened in this glitch?" Alo said as she opened her door and came out into the hall followed by T'Lorie.  
  
"I killed neo..." star simply stated  
  
"you killed your beloved neo? Coolies" said T'L.

So how did you like it? Please review!!!


End file.
